


lucky one

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America, Marvel
Genre: M/M, but which tag is the right tag here really, fluffy oneshot honestly, requested by tumblr anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's 8 in the morning and steve rogers is desperate for cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	lucky one

**Author's Note:**

> a big thank you to the anon who requested this! i love writing for this, and giving me an open prompt really helps me, tyvvvm, i love u angel. 
> 
> hmu on tumblr: http://rosegoldvenus.tumblr.com/

"Bucky. Bucky. Bucky. Bucky. Bucky, wake up. Wake up, Bucky." Steve murmurs over and over again, nudging at the very ticklish sides of his partner.

Bucky groans and shifts, instinctively moving his arm to cover his sides. "Don't, Stevie. You know I'm ticklish." "I know. Get up! I'm lonely!" Steve says, gently digging the tips of his fingers into Bucky's sides, wiggling his fingers.  
Bucky laughs and throws his elbow back, blow landing in Steve's torso. Steve laughs as he rolls over on top of Bucky, crushing him flat.

"You're not as little as you used to be." Bucky says, voice strained. "Yeah. I kind of miss it sometimes though." Steve says dreamily, sighing calmly. "I know I do," Bucky says, pushing Steve off of him. "You're gonna make my ribs collapse. Get off of me."

Steve sits up, pouting. His short blond hair is messy, and he reaches a single hand up and brushes through it briefly with his fingers, trying to look slightly more presentable for his lover. 

Bucky puckers his lips and makes a loud kissing sound, and in response, Steve leans down and kisses him. Bucky wraps his arm around the back of Steve’s neck and pulls Steve down on top of him. 

Steve grunts mid-kiss, mostly because his arm is being crushed by his own weight. Bucky pulls his arm back from Steve’s neck and looks up at him with all the love in the world in his eyes. “Lay on me baby. Put your head on my chest.” Bucky says, voice level. 

Steve complies, and he can hear Bucky’s heart thrumming away in his chest. Bucky’s chest flattens with a deep sigh, and Steve reaches for Bucky’s hand and intertwines his fingers in Bucky’s. 

“I love you.” Steve says, voice small.  
“I love you too, baby. Never gonna stop.” Bucky replies squeezing Steve’s hand.


End file.
